


Kisses

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Christmas, Drunkenness, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage, Mistletoe, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: At the end of the gang's annual Christmas party, Honey Lemon and Tadashi find themselves under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Tadashi Hamada/Honey Lemon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one out quick because I didn't have a whole lot of time. Hope it's okay. This takes place several years into the future, by the way.

The end of the night finds them under the mistletoe.

It's been a heck of a party; the gang's annual Christmas get-togethers always are. There was eggnog (alcoholic and non-alcoholic), gift-giving, caroling, catching up on what's been going on in their busy lives, and lot of laughter to go around.

Now it's late, about a quarter after eleven. Hiro and Gogo are somewhere between conscious and passed out on the couch after getting thoroughly drunk on eggnog, Fred's babbling to the Christmas tree something about Santa Claus, and Wasabi, who's visiting family early tomorrow and therefore only touched the non-alcoholic eggnog, is already getting a head start on cleaning up the wrapping paper covering the floor from their gift exchanges (he never could stand a messy room for long). Baymax, meanwhile, is trying to coax the three drunks into drinking water before heading off to the guest room for bed because it's not safe to drive at night under the influence.

Honey Lemon and Tadashi had been collecting all the empty glasses and crumb-filled plates out of the living room to wash up and put away, when Tadashi noted the mistletoe above them. Honey Lemon had hung it herself over the doorway between the kitchen and living room this morning.

Tadashi sets the plates and glasses in his arms down on the counter next to the doorway and points up at the mistletoe. "Looks like we got caught together."

He grins cheesily at her.

Honey Lemon can't help but giggle.

She does the same with her load and lifts her hands to his shoulders, her wedding ring glittering in the kitchen light. This is their first Christmas as a married couple, having had their wedding this past summer, and while the honeymoon phase is long over by now, she feels as giddy now as she did then. Maybe that's the eggnog she drank making her feel like that, but she's pretty certain it's mostly Tadashi; she's utterly in love with his infallible smile, snarky sense of humor, and unending kindness, and this will be their first kiss under a mistletoe as husband and wife.

"Ooo!" Fred suddenly shouts, snapping both of their attentions away. He eagerly jabs his finger in their direction. "Mis- Mis- It's mistoe- a holly kiss! They're totally going to kiss under the - the holly!"

"It's not holly, Fred," Honey Lemon corrects quietly, blushing at being broken out of such sappy thoughts.

Gogo and Hiro reluctantly pull themselves up on the couch, visibly confused. Baymax reaches to steady both of them so they don't fall.

Wasabi tosses a crumpled ball of wrapping paper into the trash bin he'd brought out into the living room. "Oh boy, I was wondering when someone would get caught under there. Honestly thought it was gonna be Fred and Gogo, or Hiro and Honey Lemon."

"What...?" Hiro blinked rapidly. "I haven't...had a crush on Honey Lemon since I was fourteen."

Honey Lemon's eyebrows shoot to her hairline. That's news to her.

"What!?" Tadashi laughs incredulously. "Hiro, are you serious!? Tell me you're serious, I have to bug you about this when you're not drunk!"

"Me and Gogo?" Fred wonders, ignoring the brothers. "But she's so short; what if I fell on her?"

Gogo only stares at nothing, unbothered, until Wasabi and Fred's words seem to sink in. She launches a pillow at Fred that hits Wasabi - who's not really that close to Fred - instead. "Shu' up, I'm not short, you're giants! And YOU! I'd kiss the tree before I'd kiss Fred! He still doesn't change his underwear!"

"What's my underwear have to do with my mouth?" Fred asks, tilting his head like a lost puppy.

Baymax looks at him. "Changing undergarments is recommended for optimal hygiene."

"Hi, Gene," Fred waves pleasantly, as if there's anybody by that name here, apparently not processing a word Baymax said.

Wasabi groans. "Forget I said anything. Get your kiss over with so we can finish cleaning and drag these three to the guest room. I bet they'll fall on top of the bed like sleepy kittens."

"Aunt Cass called me a kitten once," Hiro remarks, swaying slightly under Baymax's hand. "I think it was when we just got Mochi. God, he's such an old, fat cat now...I'm surprised he doesn't have kittens. Or does he...?"

"We had him neutered, Hiro," Tadashi calls out.

Then he turns to Honey Lemon and takes her by the waist. He looks up at her, because she's in her heels and therefore taller than him, his eyes bright and warm. "So, back to the topic at hand; we're under the mistletoe, Honey."

Honey Lemon smooths one hand up to his face, giggling harder. "Yeah, we are."

They both lean in and their lips meet. It's a chaste kiss, but a sweet one, and Honey Lemon closes her eyes during it.

Their first kiss as husband and wife. That fact alone makes it beat all their other previous mistletoe kisses as a dating and engaged couple.

Tadashi pulls away first and beams up at her. "I love you."

She loops her arms behind his neck. "I love you, too."

Their foreheads touch.

"What if Mochi had kittens before we neutered him?" Hiro pipes up in wonder. His eyes go wide. "Oh my god. Tadashi, what if _we're_ Mochi's kittens!? How old is that dang cat!?"

"You're drunk, little brother," Tadashi scoffs, and breaks away to go haul his brother off the couch.

"Hey!" Hiro whines as Tadashi throws him over his shoulder with practiced ease. He blinks at his new view of the seat of Tadashi's pants. "I always knew you were a buttface."

Tadashi whips his head around to glare at him, but soon shakes his head in disbelief and sends Honey Lemon a 'can you believe this?' look.

Wasabi chuckles. He grabs Fred by the shoulders and pushes him to his feet, following Tadashi towards the hallway.

Honey Lemon scurries over to Baymax to help him pick up Gogo. She's usually the hardest to drag out of a bar or club when she's drunk.

"Don' touch me," she bats away Baymax's fingers, and purses her lips with Honey Lemon gently takes her elbow. "Not tired. Don' wanna..."

"It'll be fine, Gogo!" Honey Lemon encourages. "We thought something like this might happen, so we got out the futon as an extra bed in the guest room. You can have it all to yourself!"

Gogo grimaces. "We're not gonna hear you and Tadashi tonight, are wehh?"

Honey Lemon's smile drops. Her ears burn red. "What?"

Gogo bats her away. "I'm not listenin' to you kiss all night under the mistletoe! I'm stayin' right here and sleepin' on the couch!"

She huffs at Honey Lemon, bats away Baymax's hand a second time, and settles back on the couch, her back to them.

Baymax turns to Honey Lemon. "Is the mistletoe not closer to the couch than the guest room?"

"You know what, she's fine," she declares, flicking her hands downwards. Nope, she doesn't want to deal with this after all. "Let's get you back to your carrier, Baymax."

To Gogo's credit, however, once the guys are fully passed out in the guest room, Baymax is deactivated, and Wasabi leaves with a Merry Christmas goodbye, Tadashi grabs Honey Lemon once more in the hall and pulls her into a longer, deeper kiss.

"Would have done that earlier," he says afterwards, "but we had an audience."

They're alone now.

Ears no longer burning, Honey Lemon merely kisses him again, and then promptly drags him to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiro having an old crush on Honey Lemon comes from the scrapped idea where he'd crush on her in the film. There's cute concept art of him blushing at her somewhere (can't remember where, though).


End file.
